


Seven minutes in heaven

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Confessions, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, High School AU, Human!Alec, Human!Magnus, Love Confessions, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec Lightwood has been crushing on Magnus Bane since he was a freshman. Now, a senior, he finds himself at a party, where Isabelle forces him to play a little game. So what happens when Magnus makes a sudden appearance and agrees to play the game with them as well?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone :)  
> I'm different with a bit different kind of a story this time (high school AU)  
> I hope you're going to like it ^^

Alec still didn't know how Isabelle managed to talk him into playing that stupid game with her and the others. It was Friday evening and because their parents were out of the town for the weekend with their little brother, Max, Izzy decided to throw a house party, inviting almost everyone from their school. Most of the people there were younger than Alec, since he was a senior and most of the people that showed up were juniors, just like Izzy. A loud music was playing in the background, while Izzy and her friends were getting ready to play a game; seven minutes in heaven.

Alec knew what the game was all too well and he dreaded it; to be honest he just wanted to disappear up into his room, but on his way there he got stopped by Jace, who dragged him back down and Alec just groaned, rolled his eyes and followed the blond as he grabbed him by the wrist and guided him back into the living room. Alec’s heart fell into the pit of his stomach when he actually saw how many people were sitting on the floor, forming a big circle and he just shook his head; no way in hell was he going to be there for another minute. With that on his mind, Alec turned on his heels and just as he was about to leave the room, something, or rather, someone caught his attention.

The person that caught his attention was no other than Magnus Bane, a guy that was just a year older than Alec and his eyes widened, feeling how his face got suddenly really hot and for all he knew, he was probably blushing like crazy. Magnus used to go to the same school as Alec and he remembered having one of the hugest crushes on the guy. Of course he never told him, because Alec rarely spoke to people that he didn’t know and he tended to avoid speaking with Magnus, because he did once and made a complete ass out of himself in front of the other. That humiliation was enough to let him know that he should just stay away.

Alec’s jaw dropped when he saw Magnus and he made a step back, trying to kind of hide himself behind other people and he blinked a few times when Magnus walked up to Izzy, gave her a hug and then the two started talking. So, Isabelle invited Magnus to the party and didn’t tell him about that? Alec was puzzled about that, because his sister knew all too well how much he liked the older one and he froze when Isabelle looked around and when she found Alec, she pointed at him and waved. All of the colour drained from the young man’s face when Magnus turned around as well, looking gorgeous as ever with his hair spiked up and his glitter makeup. Magnus’ lips curled up and formed a tiny smile and Alec nervously laughed when Magnus waved to him as well and signed him to come closer. Dumbfounded, Alec just stood here for a second or two, confused with the fact that Magnus wished to speak with him. That never happened and his heart started beating with the speed of light when he slowly made his way across the room and stopped by Izzy and Magnus.

“Hey,” said Alec, his voice weak and he then looked up, sending his sister an angry look. “I thought that you only invited people from our school,” he whispered, but Magnus heard him and he arched an eyebrow, letting out a small chuckle.

“It’s my party,” announced Isabelle and shrugged. “I can invite whoever I want,” she then went on by saying the girl and then turned to the group of people, which was already growing impatient as they were waiting for the game to finally start. “Besides, don’t pretend like you’re unhappy that Magnus is here,” she then added and winked, before walking away. When she said that, Alec felt how his palms became sweaty and he flinched when Magnus stepped closer to him.

“So, I shouldn’t have come?” asked Magnus softly and Alec just looked down, taking his time and Magnus just stood there as he allowed Alec to come up with something to say back. Magnus knew all about Alec’s little crush on him and even though he noticed him only in his senior days, he was never quite sure if he should made his move on him or not. Alec having a crush on him didn’t equal Alec being prepared to date yet and because Isabelle told him that he was still struggling with his sexuality, Magnus stayed back for a while. However, after running into Isabelle the other day and once she told him all about Alec being more comfortable himself, he agreed to come to the party, because he wanted to see the younger one again. He was still interested in Alec and he planned to let him know that.

“Um, no, that-that is not what I meant,” stammered Alec and looked around, searching for Izzy and when she turned around to him, she playfully waggled her eyebrows, making Alec furious. Left with Magnus all alone like that, he really didn’t know what to do with himself. “I, um, I’m just,” he then went on by saying and when he turned around, Magnus was standing much closer than he remembered and he quickly made a step back.

“Calm down, pretty boy,” whispered Magnus with a chuckle and all of the blood from Alec’s body came rushing into his face when Magnus called him pretty. He didn’t really believe it, but his heart warmed up just at the thought of that and he mentally kicked himself for being so awkward. Alec then looked back at Izzy, who signed him to come closer and he just gulped. “You’re awfully distracted, aren’t you?” went on by asking the older one and Alec just awkwardly laughed.

“Yeah, Izzy is making me play this stupid game,” said Alec, trying to sound collected, but all of his plans crumbled apart when he found himself to be staring down into Magnus’ eyes.

“Oh?” asked Magnus, amused. “What kind of a game?” he then asked and smiled, he was always up for playing a game.

“Seven minutes in heaven,” blurted out Alec and he then quickly closed his mouth when he looked that Magnus’ smile grew.

“Can I play too?”

Alec was screaming on the inside to say no, but because Magnus already probably thought that he was weird, he just shrugged as he was trying to pretend that he didn’t really care. “Sure, why not?” asked Alec slowly. “The more people, the merrier, right?” he then asked and earned himself one of Magnus’ warmest smiles.

“Quite correct,” said Magnus and walked behind Alec as they made their way to the others. Alec sat between Jace and Izzy, while Magnus sat on the opposite side of Alec. Then the game began and Alec just kept silently praying that he bottle wasn’t going to stop on him any time soon. Magnus, on the other hand, had gotten quite into the spirit of the game and despite not knowing many people, he was having fun. He mostly kept himself busy with staring at Alec, quite bluntly, and the smile remained on his face. To tell the truth, he didn’t even know Alec all that much, but he was determined to at least get his number later that night, because he was intending to get to know Alec much closer. All of the signs showed that Alec was still attracted to him, so Magnus was quite pleased with that.

When it was Alec’s time to spin the bottle, he saw that Magnus straightened himself and he then took in a deep breath. Alec allowed himself to stare at the bottle for a few seconds and he then closed his eyes as he spun the bottle, praying to gods that it would stop on Magnus. If he’d have to spend seven minutes in a locked storage room, he would love to spend it with Magnus, no matter how embarrassed he was before; he craved for that. Magnus was kind of thinking the same, his eyes were carefully looking at the bottle and he hoped that it would stop on him. At some point, whistles and cheers could be heard, meaning that the bottle had stopped and Alec’s eyes widened when he opened them. The bottle stopped right on Magnus and red dusted all over his cheeks and neck, up to his ears as he looked over at Magnus, who was already on his legs. Magnus sent him a little wink and Alec looked at Izzy, who muttered a quiet “go get him, tiger.”

Alec just laughed nervously and then without looking at anyone else, led the way into the room and his heart jumped when the door closed, which was followed by the metal clicking of the door being locked. Unsure what to do, Alec slowly turned around and cleared his throat as he was nervously fiddling with his thumbs behind his back, looking up at Magnus. He didn’t know what people did in those seven minutes. The dead silence that fell between them dreaded Alec and he just bowed his head, defeated.

Magnus smiled when he saw how nervous Alec looked and he slowly made his way closer to the younger one. He then placed a hand on top of his shoulder and Alec lifted his gaze up. “I said it before and I’ll say it again,” muttered Magnus softly. “Calm down, I don’t bite,” he said playfully and a real smile finally cracked Alec’s serious expression. “That’s more like it,” he then commented when he could feel Alec started slowly relaxing under his touch.

“I’m sorry, I just don’t know what we’re supposed to do between these seven minutes and-”

“Well it’s called seven minutes of _heaven_ for a reason and I’m sure if you put your mind to it and think about it _harder_ , you can come up with something,” teased Magnus and watched how Alec’s face got from a confused one to an embarrassed one pretty quickly.

“Oh,” muttered Alec and gulped, his throat feeling suddenly dry.

“Do you have a girlfriend at the moment, Alexander?” asked Magnus softly, wanting to make sure before making his move. Alec’s stomach made a flop when Magnus called him by his full name. Usually, he didn’t like it, but Magnus was an exception.

“A girlfriend?” stammered Alec and quickly shook his head. “I’m gay,” he then whispered and looked up. Just a few months ago that would be difficult for him to admit, but luckily, now he was out of the closet and happier than ever.

“I see,” said Magnus as a smile crept upon his fac. “A boyfriend then? Someone like you is bound to have someone,” he then went on by saying, his voice soft and patient. Alec didn’t know why Magnus was asking him all of that, but after years of trying to tell himself it would never happen, he was slowly starting to get his hopes up. It was beyond him why Magnus would be even interested in him, but that didn’t matter at the moment. At all.

“No, I’ve never had a boyfriend before,” he blurted out and Magnus chuckled.

“I don’t believe that, you’re too precious for words,” commented Magnus and Alec made a step back when Magnus stood too close and he swallowed thickly when he felt his body hitting the wall. Magnus moved closer as well and suddenly Alec found himself trapped between the wall and Magnus’ body; not that he was complaining though.

“So,” whispered Magnus and took a step closer when he saw that Alec was on the same page as him. Finally. “Your sister told me that you’ve been crushing on me since you were a freshman,” suddenly said Magnus and Alec could swear he could have a heart attack right at that moment. “But I know how awful younger siblings can be, you know they often like to make things up,” he said. “So, I want to confirm. Is what Izzy said true?” asked Magnus with a much more serious tone, but he remained gentle and Alec just silently nodded.

“That’s true,” he stammered. “I’ve liked you for a while now,” said Alec, for once in his life being straightforward and he was rewarded by a satisfied smile from Magnus.

“Do you want to know why I came here tonight?” asked Magnus and Alec slowly shook his head, waiting for Magnus to continue. “Because of you.”

“Me?” asked Alec, his voice high pitched and Magnus grinned. “Why?”

“Because I wanted to see you, Alexander,” said Magnus and leaned closer to Alec’s face, but he kept his distance just a little bit and Alec’s eyes travelled up and down Magnus’ face. Up until then, he didn’t have the opportunity to be this close to the older one and now that he was, he couldn’t look away. He knew that Magnus was attractive, but he had to admit it that up close like this, he was even more handsome. Alec kept his eyes fixated on Magnus’ full lips for a bit and he saw that Magnus was wearing a sparkly lip gloss, making him want to kiss him even more. He gulped and let out a hitched breath when he felt Magnus’ hand creeping to his waist and Magnus smiled. “Let me put it easier for you to understand,” said Magnus when he saw that Alec was awfully busy with staring at his face. Then again, he couldn’t blame him, because he knew that he was quite pleasant on the eyes. “I like you too. I’ve liked you for a while now as well,” he then added and that was when Alec finally stopped day dreaming.

“What?” blurted out Alec, because he couldn’t believe it… it felt too surreal.

“I like you,” repeated Magnus and chuckled.

“For real?” asked Alec, still dumbfounded and Magnus’ soft laughter filled the room.

“Yeah,” said Magnus and couldn’t hide his smile when he saw how happy Alec looked.

Magnus smiled again and because Alec flinched before when he stepped closer, he decided to take things a bit slower. He proceeded by placing his palm against Alec’s cheek, gently cradling his face and he slowly lifted it up, Alec automatically nuzzling into the touch and the older one bit into his lower lip. He then leaned forward and Alec’s body froze when he felt a pair of soft lips being pressed against his cheek. The younger one dug his fingers into his jeans and his mind was racing. Alec’s body trembled just a little bit and Magnus placed another kiss, this time closer to Alec’s lips, making the other one let out a hitched breath. Next, Magnus kissed the corner of Alec’s lips and he chuckled when he felt Alec gently shuddering in his arms.

“I,” stammered Alec.

“Yeah?” asked Magnus and gently moved his thumb up and down Alec’s cheek. “The clock is ticking,” he whispered against Alec’s lips. “Seven minutes in _heaven_ are almost over, darling. Use your time well,” he then went on by saying, but he was convinced that they ended a long time ago. The giggling from the other side of the room was no longer heard, so he gathered that Isabelle probably made everyone leave, so that the two of them could have their peace.

“Y-yeah, I know,” whispered Alec and closed his eyes in order to concentrate. “Can I kiss you?” he then asked without thinking and his eyes widened, because he was surprised at his own question, but he kept a straight face.

“Go ahead, these lips are all yours, Alexander,” teased Magnus and cocked his head to the side when he saw that Alec was hesitating just a little bit.

“I just,” started the younger one and made a short pause. If Magnus really did like him back, then he wanted to leave a good impression on him. But if he wanted to do that, he needed experience, which he lacked a great amount. “I’ve never kissed anyone,” said Alec and this time remained eye-contact with Magnus, who just nodded.

“Really?” asked Magnus and let out an amused hum. “Come here then,” he then said and gently cupped Alec’s face again, pulling his face close, this time placing his lips on top of Alec’s. It didn’t take too long for Alec to kiss back and Magnus’ arms went around the other one, bringing him closer.

Magnus smiled into their kiss. He captured Alec's bottom lip between his own. The next couple of kisses were so gentle that they almost made Alec cry. Alec finally relaxed his body just a little bit and felt his nervousness slowly fleeing away. Magnus smiled when he felt that Alec relaxed in his arms and then gently placed his hand behind Alec's neck, pulling the other one a little bit closer to him. Magnus then broke their kiss, but only for a second. He looked Alec right into his eyes, the look in Magnus’ eyes almost took Alec's breath away. When Alec wanted to say something, Magnus was already kissing him again.

Magnus’ kisses were slow and gentle. He took all the time that he needed. He wanted that the other would remember their first kiss for the rest of his life. And since that was Alec’s first kiss, he wanted the things to be extra special. His eyes quite quickly located a chair nearby then and he gently grabbed the collar of Alec’s shirt, making his way to the chair and Alec let out a muffled yelp when he was seated down, his eyes huge when Magnus straddled his legs, their lips not even once breaking the contact. Taken back from the whole thing, Alec parted his lips a little bit and Magnus took advantage of that. His tongue slowly made its way into Alec's mouth. When Alec felt Magnus’ tongue brushing against his own, he moaned into their kiss. Alec didn't even battle for dominance, he just melted right into their kiss, allowing Magnus to dominate their kiss. When Magnus realised that Alec wasn't even resisting putting up a fight, Magnus smirked and he felt very satisfied with himself. Alec was starting to feel very dizzy, but not in a bad way. It was a good kind of dizziness and the heat of his body was just increasing.

“Magnus,” moaned Alec, panting for air when they parted.

“Yeah?” asked Magnus, just as out of breath as Alec was.

“More,” demanded the younger one and Magnus just nodded, his lips colliding on top of Alec’s again.

Knowing how inexperienced Alec was, Magnus just sat there on top of Alec and kept on kissing him. So, he was quite surprised when he felt Alec’s fingers lifting up his shirt and he gasped when he felt Alec’s cold fingers against his warm skin. He allowed himself to open his eyes just a little bit and he smiled into the kiss; Alec’s eyes were tightly shut, his face literally on fire and Magnus gently ran his fingers through Alec’s hair, gently tugging onto it.

They would probably stay like that there forever, if there wasn’t a knock at the door and Magnus literally jumped off of Alec, whose face reddened when he saw the state of Magnus clothes. The older one quickly started to straighten his clothes, while Alec was frantic to get his messy hair under control, completely oblivious of the fact that Magnus’ lip gloss was completely smeared all over his lips. Magnus, on the other hand, noticed that and burst into loud laughter when he saw how lost Alec looked.

“You’re a mess, come here,” said the older one and started wiping his lip gloss off of Alec’s lips, making Alec chuckle. The door was unlocked then and Izzy peaked inside.

“Your seven minutes are up,” said Izzy and started giggling when she saw her brother and she waggled her eyebrows. “How did it go?” she then asked and poked Alec.

“That was more than seven minutes, Izzy,” commented Alec.

“Well, obviously,” said Izzy and rolled her eyes. “Why do you think I’ve prepared this party? It was to get you and Magnus finally together,” she then said, excited, shaking her head. Alec’s jaw dropped, Magnus on the other hand just silently laughed. “Ignore that and just tell me what happened?”

“We-”

“It’s a secret,” said Magnus when he saw that Alec was getting uncomfortable, walking out of the storage room. Once he was gone, Magnus placed a hand on top of Izzy’s shoulder. “Thank you so much,” he then whispered. “I owe you one,” he then muttered and Isabelle’s smile grew, knowing that they must’ve finally confessed to each other.

“It was about time, don’t thank me,” said Isabelle, happy for her brother. “You should go now, you know. He gets annoyed easily if someone keeps him waiting for too long,” she then said Magnus nodded.

“Right,” said Magnus and gave Izzy one final smile before going after Alec, who was already waiting for him in the living room.

“So,” said Alec.

“So,” repeated Magnus and chuckled. “Can I get your number? You know, so that we can arrange a date to go out properly,” he then added and Alec quickly nodded, giving Magnus his phone number and his eyes were literally shining when he received Magnus’.

The party was still going, but Alec wasn’t bothered by it at all. For the rest of the night, he was with Magnus, their fingers intertwined, smiles on their faces bright and Isabelle was beaming with pride when she saw them. Her older brother was finally happy and she couldn’t be happier about that.


End file.
